1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light therapy devices treat the human body, for example, by modifying the state of body tissue or removing specific tissue. Each device is manufactured to treat a particular objective. Accordingly, users with different treatment objectives are required to purchase separate devices with different light therapeutic applications. This increases costs, time, and inconvenience of the user.